


Straight Answers

by RenkaWrites



Series: A Series of Conversations [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Pompous Pep, Season 3 and Phantom Planet didn't happen, Vlanny, culmination of UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkaWrites/pseuds/RenkaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now a college freshman, Danny wants to have one more honest conversation with his older counterpart. However, the teen may be getting himself into more than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here we go, the last part of the series(Sorry for the delay on this, but this installment had the most edits/re-writes).
> 
> Quick note: In my writing I tend to use lighting as a device to give form to the emotional/mental environment of the story. For example, last time the flickering lights of the neon FentonWorks sign represented that awkward and fragile stage of Vlad and Danny's relationship. Now they only have to decide where they'll go from there.
> 
> Warning: Male/male, slash, shonen-ai, yaoi, and all that jazz. Not to mention, a little fluff(not a nauseating amount, but still some).
> 
> Disclaimer: Danny Phantom series is exclusive property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom. This is written for no profit and only as a tool to practice my own writing skills.
> 
> Part Three of Three - A Series of Conversations  
> (sequel to "A Little Perspective" and "Hard To Say")
> 
> *Please read the first two parts of this series first for this to make sense*

The chill of late November has the residents of Amity Park wrapped in layers of jackets, scarves, and gloves as they finish their holiday preparations. After all, it is the day before Thanksgiving. The season also marks the influx of college students returning home from their first few months of college. And while turkeys are defrosting and potatoes are being mashed all across the city, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley agree to meet up before they all get wrapped up in the traditions of their individual families.

At the moment, Sam and Danny are at the Nasty Burger waiting for Tucker to join them. The two friends sip complimentary water in between a debate about the new additions to the long-memorized menu of their hometown hangout. Sitting in a familiar booth, a general feeling of nostalgia hangs in the air. The familiar faces of Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Valerie are seen eating and catching up on old times at various tables around the restaurant. The popular teens are too busy reminiscing amongst each other to even acknowledge their former prey. And since the two friends are alone, for the time being anyway, Sam and Danny take the time to talk about something more delicate than college workloads—the ghost boy's love life.

Or, more accurately, lack thereof.

"I thought you'd be more excited today," Sam begins as she idly peruses the surprising new vegetarian additions to the Nasty Burger menu. "Aren't you supposed to get your 'long-awaited answer' this week?"

The girl's question is answered by a long-suffering sigh from the ghost hero—a far cry from the confidence that Danny exuded weeks ago on the rooftop of Fenton Works. He sinks lower into the vinyl booth with a pout that Sam would chuckle at if it were any other situation.

"Yeah, but the problem is that Vlad's been really busy since he was re-elected as Mayor a few weeks ago," Danny explains. "I've tried calling him and I even tried visiting his office, but all I get is the run around from his secretary. I think it's pretty obvious that Vlad is avoiding me."

"It wouldn't be that farfetched of an idea. As much as he likes using them, I don't really think Vlad would be the type to respond well to ultimatums."

This time, Sam's words are met with an unamused glare.

"Once again, not helping, Sam."

"Well, assuming that you can actually get an answer from Plasmius, what do you think he's going to say?"

For a few moments, Danny says nothing. As much as he doesn't want to think about it, he has spent a lot of time trying to imagine what Vlad's response will be. The older man could be condescending or even worse, pity Danny's blossoming feelings. A groan of frustration leaves the young halfa's lips as he sips the water in front of him. The cool liquid helping a bit to soothe his anxiety.

"I don't really know what Vlad is going to say," Danny starts. "Sometimes he acts like he doesn't want anything to do with me and then other times he acts like I'm the center of his universe. There is this vulnerability to him that I catch glimpses of sometimes. It's just so confusing because he's sending all these mixed signals. Then again, that seems to be the only signal that Vlad is capable of sending."

Seeing the distress on her friend's face, Sam tries to find a way to cheer him up. Her brain quickly reviews the phone call they had earlier that day and once Sam remembers a particular tidbit, her violet eyes light with realization.

"Well, isn't Vlad coming to your house for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?"

"Dad invited him if that's what you mean. Jazz isn't too happy about it, but I think that's more because she wanted to introduce us to her new boyfriend than her distrust of him."

"There's your opportunity!" Sam exclaims. "When he comes over your house tomorrow, get him alone and demand an answer."

At first Danny is taken aback by Sam's enthusiasm behind the suggestion. It's more than enough that she is so openly supportive of his feelings for the other halfa, but the fact that his former girlfriend is actually encouraging him to pursue the relationship has him speechless. For not the first time in his life, Danny is grateful that the passionate and open-minded ultra-recyclo vegetarian is one of his best friends.

"Thanks, Sam. You're being surprisingly cool about this."

"Danny, I'm cool about everything—well, as long at it doesn't harm animals, the disenfranchised, or the environment," Sam replies without missing a beat. "Though to be perfectly honest, I do agree with Jazz. I just want to go on record saying that while I trust your judgement, I don't trust Vlad Masters. In fact, the main reason I'm even going along with any of this is because I know you can take of yourself around Plasmius if you need to."

A pair of powder-blue eyes roll at the unnecessary apprehension, although Danny can't help but appreciate it. He knows that while it is misplaced, her concern(like his sister's) is coming from a good place.

"You're worrying about nothing, Sam. It's not like Vlad would actually try to severely harm or even kill me. If anything, fighting Plasmius over the years has helped me control and fully develop my powers. You and Tucker both admitted that. And I know that without Vlad, I never would have even thought to advance my abilities beyond the basics. Besides, if he really wanted me out of the way, Vlad would have done something about it by now. It's not like he's never had the opportunity."

Danny's face heats up a bit as he remembers The Kiss(so dubbed in his head). The teen had all but thrown himself at the man, vulnerable in every sense of the word, and he had lived to tell the tale. To be honest, the very fact that Danny hasn't encountered any form of retaliation is a source of hope in his current predicament. The teen's still optimistic for a positive response to his ultimatum from the current subject of his affections.

After all, if Vlad felt nothing from the kiss, he would have said something by now, right?

"Or maybe he's just luring you into a false sense of security," Sam comments warily, bringing Danny out of his thoughts. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"No, it wouldn't. However, this isn't like the other times."

A rather dopey smile crosses Danny's face as he speaks(in Sam's opinion, at least). Looking at the expression on her friend's face, violet eyes widen with surprise before a knowing gleam settles in them.

"Danny, are you in love him?" the girl asks in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"I know it's not really my business, but I can't help but think that you have serious feelings for Vlad. You always were the type to fall hard, Danny. I just don't want you to get hurt if your feelings aren't returned the way you want them to be."

"I'm not sure if I am in love with him, not yet anyway," begins the teen ghost, his smile falling a bit. "I mean, in my entire life the only person I've ever had real romantic feelings for was you, Sam. I've known you since we were kids and I've always been able to trust you. But with Vlad, we started out as enemies. Now, even though we're still technically enemies, we're on friendly terms. The entire dynamic of our relationship has changed in these last few years. And maybe it's because I've matured or maybe it's because we're the only ones of our kind or something, but we have this understanding between each other. I don't know how else to explain it, but it's like I'm drawn to him. Vlad is almost the complete opposite of me, yet we complement each other in this almost perfect, yet scary, way."

The honest confusion on Danny's face throws his friend off for a moment.

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"That makes two of us."

Lost in his musings, the teen ghost misses the realization taking place across from him.

Sam Manson has always prided herself on speaking the truth, however this time she is speechless. The goth girl has never seen her friend this way—this infatuated. In this moment, Sam realizes that while she and Danny are close, Vlad and Danny are closer in a way that she will never understand. And while part of her is bit saddened that she couldn't be everything for her friend, Sam is glad that there is someone that truly can be. An encouraging and completely genuine smile settles on her face as violet eyes soften.

"Danny, I really hope you get a good answer."

The two share a moment of silent understanding, matching smiles are on their faces.

"Answer to what?"

Both Danny and Sam are surprised when Tucker Foley suddenly slides into the booth wearing a red hoodie over a pair of jeans. Noticing the nervous looks on his friends' faces, a confused look is on techie's face. Tucker raises an eyebrow as he waits for a response.

"Hey Tuck. Sam was, uh, just giving me some advice about one of my professors."

"Okaaaay. But why were you two—"

"Welcome!" interrupts a blonde waitress that approaches their table. Her cordial greeting distracts the black teen from his question. "Are you three ready to place your order?"

Falling into familiar habit, Danny and Tucker order their usual fare while Sam decides to try one of the new vegetarian options. When their waitress leaves, the trio starts up a conversation about college life, each eager to share stories about their professors, classes, and course loads. Eventually their meals are brought and they settle into a comfortable silence as they enjoy the greasy food they used to eat on an almost daily basis.

"Man, I miss this place," Tuck says as he sinks his teeth into a double cheeseburger. The black teen completely ignoring the grimace on Sam's face as she digs into her veggie wrap.

"Yeah, me too. We've had a lot of good times here," comments Danny. "And a lot of good meals."

"Here, Here, Fenton!"

As the guys get lost in their memories, Sam shakes her head at their antics.

"C'mon you two, stop living in the past. We still have plenty of good times and greasy meals here at the Nasty Burger to look forward to."

"Wow, Sam you sound almost perky," the tech geek comments between french fries. "College has really changed you."

"I can't help it, you two are killing the mood. And that's usually my job."

With that out of the way, the teens quickly revert back to their lighthearted conversation. Both Sam and Tucker share unbelievable stories about their new roommates as Danny laughs at the appropriate places.

And for a few hours, the ghost hero is sufficiently distracted from his romantic problems.

 

* * *

 

Thanksgiving at the Fenton household is as hectic as just about any other family gathering. Jack has spent most of the day showing off the new ghost technology and equipment to his side of the family while Maddie, her sister, and her mother commandeer kitchen in order to prepare the holiday feast. Jazz is bombarded by questions about her future plans—the young woman now in her last year at Princeton University and cinching her major in adolescent psychology. The redhead also fields inquiries about the classmate she's been seeing for some time, promising to bring him for Christmas. But despite the great food and being around his loving, albeit rather eccentric, family, Danny isn't in the best of moods tonight.

This is most likely due to the absence of the re-elected mayor of Amity Park

Although, considering the man's recent behavior, it isn't really that much of a surprise. Danny knows that Vlad often distances himself from others, despite the fact that he is quite charming when he puts his mind to it. So, when Jack sadly informs everyone that Vlad will not be joining them, Danny simply rolls his eyes. It is to be expected really. Instead, the young halfa finds himself annoyed by the pathetic and glaringly-obvious lie the man had used as an excuse.

Something about city council meeting transcripts he has to review before the next session.

(Yeah, Danny has already called a bullshit on that one).

Needless to say, irritation is still clearly on the hero's face even in the days following the failed reunion at Thanksgiving dinner. His family is completely unaware of the true reason behind his dark mood, yet they still try their best to help. Danny's annoyance at Vlad only deepens at that realization, however he tries to not take it out on his Mom, Dad, and nosy(yet well-meaning) sister.

It is no real surprise that ghost hunting proves to be just as a fantastic stress reliever as it was back in high school.

This particular evening, Danny Fenton finds himself without a spectral adversary to trap in a thermos. He decides to use the time to be the good student and get a head start on a lab report for his Applied Chemistry class. At the very least, he can be productive and get some homework done instead of fuming in silence in his pajamas(which consists of a grey Henley and red plaid lounge pants).

Sitting down at his desk, Danny dutifully pours over his notes(Well, he's attempting to anyway). The glow of his laptop and small desk lamp are the only illumination in the bedroom which casts strange shadows on the walls around him. Despite that, the college freshman dutifully rolls up his sleeves as he tries once again to focus. However, his blue eyes keep re-reading the same lines over and over again. The ghost hero makes one more valiant effort to focus on his work before he gives up for the night. With a groan, Danny quickly types up his findings(to his professor's ridiculously strict specifications) and saves the document. Powering down the computer, he finally allows his mind to wander to thoughts of Vlad.

It is fairly obvious to Danny at this point, that the older ghost isn't coming to him to answer his ultimatum. Remembering Sam's point, the young halfa knows that he'll probably have to go to Vlad and demand one in person.

So, further irritated by this turn of events, the teen stands—exchanging his lounge pants for dark jeans and black Converse sneakers. Danny then seamlessly transforms into his ghost form(secretly enjoying it as his college workload doesn't really allow for hero activities) and flies out of his room. His ghostly tail trails behind him as Danny Phantom shoots off into the star-studded sky. The billionaire's Wisconsin mansion is too far for the man to be an effective mayor, so Danny heads uptown to Vlad's Amity Park residence.

He reaches the townhouse in the wealthier area of the city in good time. The ghost hero easily phases through the walls and starts searching for the villain. Danny finally notices a light emanating from the crack of a large wooden door at the end of a hall. Poking his head in the room, ecto green eyes quickly spot Vlad sitting in his private study. Amongst a impressive collection of books, framed art, and knickknacks(from around the world, assumes Danny), the older man is completely focused on his task. Long fingers tap away on his own laptop, the only sound in the room besides some soft music from the record player—absentmindedly, Danny recognizes the 50s crooning tune. On the surface of the man's carved, mahogany desk is a glass filled with a brown liquid, most likely a top-shelf liquor. Vlad is wearing brown slacks and a loosely-buttoned white shirt with a loose(and rather comfortable-looking) knit cardigan. And despite his current frustration with the man, the hunter green cashmere makes Danny itch to slip his fingers underneath the knit and burrow into the warmth of the wide chest. Vlad has pulled his signature silver locks out of his face into a low ponytail. Even in this casual look, the young halfa marvels at the man's constant ability to effortlessly exude sophistication.

"Congratulations on the re-election Mayor Masters," Danny dryly states as he enters the room, turning himself both tangible and visible mid step. "I heard it was a landslide victory."

Looking up from the computer screen at the voice, the mayor of Amity Park smiles at the dark-haired teen before returning to his work. Whatever shock Danny was hoping to see is nowhere on the man's handsome face.

"I have your father to thank for that, Daniel. After all, he is one of my most loyal supporters. Jack Fenton is quite invaluable in his own way."

"You don't seem to be that surprised by my visit," Danny observes, ignoring the comment about his father. "There aren't even any ghost shields up or anything."

"You have always been rash and cavalier, Little Badger. I suppose I've simply learned to anticipate your behavior."

A smirk crosses Vlad's face as he takes in the form of the irritated teenager. The two months apart haven't changed that much about the younger halfa's appearance, but his attitude has improved. Vlad is intrigued that a few weeks out of the nest have proved to be best for Daniel. It seems to have done wonders for his confidence, alone.

Meanwhile, powder-blue eyes continue to stare the man down, searching for a way to break through the man's guarded exterior. Finding none, the younger decides to resort to his tried and true method for extracting information from the other hybrid—direct interrogation.

"Why didn't you come over for Thanksgiving?"

"Forgive me, I've been re-elected so my schedule is quite full. Ribbon cuttings and all that."

"Drop the sarcastic comments, Vlad," groans Danny as he rolls his eyes at the deflection. "We both know why I'm really here and I'm not leaving until you answer the question I asked you two months ago. So, 'Yes' or 'No'?"

Despite the confident facade he puts up, Danny is anxious as he awaits the elder's answer. His pale blue eyes are trained on every reaction and visible shift of the man's face that could possibly reveal Vlad's response.

"You make it sound like you're asking me whether or not I want more ice in my glass. This is not that simple," Vlad replies as he takes a sip of his drink. His brow creases as he considers the liquor on his tastebuds. "Though, this scotch is a bit warm for my taste."

Mumbling under his breath, Danny stalks over and takes the glass of liquor from the larger hand and effortlessly cools it a few degrees.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I see you've been working on controlling your ice powers, Daniel," The elder comments as he sips the dark(and now cool) liquid while completely ignoring the teen's question. "A few months ago, this would have closely resembled a popsicle."

"Now you're just stalling."

Sensing the dwindling patience of the teen, a sigh escapes the man's lips as he leans back in his chair. Vlad's tone fully suggests that he is humoring the youth before him, after all anyone else would be looking at the otherside of his door by now.

"Do you want an answer that badly?"

"Yes!"

"Fine," Vlad surrenders. A gleam of real honest appears on his face before it disappears."In regards to your proposal, I think it would be best if the two of us retained our platonic realtionship."

For a moment, Danny stands there and stares at the billionaire. The young hero can't say that he is surprised by the answer, after all he had expected it. And unsurpsingly, Vlad's deep cobalt blue eyes reveal nothing of his true feelings, not even to the earnest pair of pale blue orbs trained on them. The two halfas remain locked in a heavy silence as each waits for the other to break it.

However, Danny is not discouraged. The hero knows that he's breaking through more than just their sexual tension tonight. Blinking once, a knowing smirk tugs at the younger halfa's lips at the lack of conviction behind Vlad's words. A tale tell sign that the passionate man is hiding his true feelings.

"Wow, that didn't even sound convincing," begins the teen. Danny crosses his arms in a smug fashion not unlike the man before him. "For someone who is both a politician and a supervillain, you should be a better liar."

The mayor can't help the quirk of his lips at the retort, but it is quickly hidden under his cool expression. Danny takes the small victory regardless.

"Believe what you want, Little Badger. You have my answer. So, unless you have any other business to discuss tonight, this conversation is over."

And just like that, the hero's victorious grin fades away. Danny's expression just barely manages to recover from the blow when he hears the man's next words.

"Go home, Daniel."

Vlad gets up and walks around his desk and past Danny. He is almost at the door when a glowing green ecto-blast hits the wall only a few centimeters from the man. Slowly turning around, older halfa isn't surprised to see Danny Phantom now glaring at him. However, the villian is surprised that the ghost hero had attacked him with no provocation. Luminescent green eyes glow a dangerously intense hue as wafts of ectoplasmic energy swirl around Danny's still-raised hand. Vlad raises an eyebrow in response, as he observes the current situation. Looking from the wall, to the boy, and then back to the gaping hole, the mayor remains perfectly calm as he comes to a conclusion.

"College student or not, I hope you know that I'm sending you a bill to repair this wall."

"Shut up, Vlad!" Danny seethes out, his voice threatening to crack with the emotion he's only just holding back. "You don't get to keep messing with my head like this! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

At the teen's outburst, Vlad begins to walk towards him, his own blue eyes narrowing into thin slits. Whatever patience the man had is quickly starting to wear thin as he turns on his young counterpart. Both halfas prepare for all out, no-holds-barred emotional warfare.

"I am the same person I've been for the last four years you've known me, Daniel! If anything, I should be asking you that question."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at yourself. It is the middle of the night and you are here in my home demanding an answer to an ultimatum you gave me well over two months ago. Despite that, I am kind enough to give you my answer. But unlike accepting it like a mature human being, you are acting out like a child by recklessly attacking me. That is hardly the behavior of a noble superhero, don't you think?"

Completely flabbergasted by the man's turn from suave evasiveness to scathing criticism, Danny's own emotions rise. As if reflecting the mood of the room, the spectral energy swirling around both hybrids intensifies.

"There are times when I really hate you, Fruit Loop."

"The feeling is mutual, Little Badger."

With those final words, Vlad transforms into his own ghost form—

Pale skin morphs into an otherworldly blue.

Silver hair darkens to a fathomless black.

Cobalt blue eyes glow a burning red.

Sharp fangs peek through a chilling smile.

Taking in the intimidating and powerful form of Plasmius, Danny's green eyes narrow to hide the mess of emotions in his mind. Now is not the time to reveal any weakness, and Plasmius has always been able to bring about a reaction from the phantom hero. Even to this day, the ghostly-vampiric form of the elder hybrid manages to cause a small tingle of fear to run down Danny's back. He can't help but be in awe of the other halfa before him.

Not that the teen would ever let it show.

Or acknowledge that fear isn't the only feeling that the dark phantom's presence inspires.

Or admit to himself, let alone anyone else, that he actually likes it.

Clearing his mind of those thoughts, Danny is the first to fire. Plasmius effortlessly evades the attack and returns his own assaults of ectoplasm. Blasts of spectral energy fly across the room, destroying the study in moments. Books fall to the floor as the burnt and tattered remains of their pages fly around them. The sounds of broken glass and splintering wood is ignored over grunts of exertions and the impact of spectral blasts. Since both ghosts are enraged and burning off their aggression, neither of them care as the walls and furniture take the grunt of their blows. The room is bathed in a green and pink glow as they both ruthlessly discharge attacks one after another. The ectoblasts increasing in power and ferocity with each volley.

It is a credit to both ghosts that they each possessed the forethought to turn themselves intangible so their blasts pass harmlessly through their bodies. However, neither hybrid is as thoughtful of the room around them that is currently being reduced to a complete mess.

Well, perhaps a singular credit goes to Vlad. The man has a habit of making all of his homes soundproof and fortified to withstand ghost attacks. After all, there's no need to involve the police for ghost-related matters.

When all their energy(both Ecto and physical) has been expended, both Vlad and Danny glare at each other. Despite their physical exertions, they still have just enough strength to manage that.

Both ghosts actually feel better now that they have let go of some of their aggression towards each another. The battle, while reckless, was cathartic in an odd way.

Vlad and Danny are unsteady on their feet as they catch their breaths, their panting now the only sound filling the room. Each set of glowing eyes simply size each other up, wondering which one of the two ghosts will break the tense silence this time.

"You know nothing, boy."

The man's cold statement catches Danny's attention, but he remains silent and waits for Vlad to continue.

"Do you really think that anything good will come of a relationship between the two of us? Look around, we are **destructive** together."

Danny takes in the room, his eyes noting of all the damage to the once prisitne study. The ghost hero doesn't even remember causing half of it, but the mess of books and furniture is proof enough. He cringes at the damage he managed to inflict on a rather unfortunate landscape painting. A lamp in the corner has been knocked over, the shade a crumpled mess on the floor. The now exposed light bulb casts the entire room and its occupants in a harsh glow. However, Danny does remember the single-minded focus he had when attacking Vlad. Then again, it's the same single-minded focus he has always has when it comes to anything remotely concerning Vladimir Masters.

"I already know how insane it is to have these feelings for you, I don't need to be reminded," Danny begins, brushing white strands of hair out of his eyes. "But honestly, I really don't care."

"Really? You don't care about the twenty-six year age gap, the relationship I have with your parents, the fact we are adversaries, or the simple fact that we are both male? It seems to me, Daniel, that your over-active hormones have wrecked havoc on the rational part of your mind."

The teen hero is taken aback by the pure condescension that is leveled at him. It certainly isn't the first time Vlad has done so, yet this time Danny finds it unacceptable. A frustrated growl leaves his lips as the young ghost turns to the infuriating subject of his affections.

"Stop patronizing me! I already know how complicated any relationship between us would be. Don't you think I haven't tried to talk myself out of it?"

"And yet you still insist on pursuing one."

"Exactly!" Danny replies with a knowing look. Frustrated, the hero runs a hand through his stark white hair. "Is it really so hard for you to believe that I would actually reciprocate your feelings?"

"Yes."

The simple answer deflates Danny's anger almost instantly. Staring at the man, he is further shocked by the truth in Vlad's one word statement. The young phantom had thought that during their last conversation he had pretty much said everything that he needed to, that he had truly convinced the man of his feelings. Danny hadn't realized how thick the metaphorical walls that Vlad had built around himself were. And in that one night, the phantom hero had naively thought he had been able to weaken and break through the blocks to Vlad's emotions. Yet here Danny is, discovering that the very same obstacles he thought to be destroyed have been built back up and reinforced in the two months he's been away.

"If you really believe that I could never return your feelings," begins Danny, his voice now soft. "Then why did you think I would believe you when you told me that you liked me?"

"To be honest, I didn't think you would believe me, Daniel."

With that, Vlad turns back to his human form. Self defeat isn't an expression that the billionaire wears often. And as expected, it is one of the few things that Vlad doesn't wear well. Danny's eyes watch with rapt attention as the man's long fingers sweep away a few strands of silver hair that have escaped from his ponytail. The gesture a tiny effort to get himself in order in at least one aspect.

"I got caught up in the moment," Vlad starts. His blue eyes glancing regretfully at the shattered glass of scotch now on the floor. "After all, you were leaving to go to college and the excuse of your upcoming coursework would have been a plausible if not transparent cover for you to avoid me. Or in the worst case scenario, cut ties with me altogether."

"So, you were just going to dump a confession on me?"

The question paired with Danny's characteristic amount of bluntness makes Vlad chuckle. He leans against the singed desk—the only piece of furniture still standing in the remains of the man's study.

"I simply wanted to be honest with you, Daniel. You are the only person in my life that knows every aspect of my personality. In some ways, it's oddly comforting. I know that it was an entirely selfish decision I made to tell you like that, but I didn't want to pine over you in secret. I've had quite enough of hidden and unrequited love to last multiple lifetimes. So, I confessed to you hoping that you would let me down easy and we could continue as we have been—as mentor and protege. I never thought for one moment that you, a young man with a bright future, could ever genuinely reciprocate my feelings. Admittedly, it was quite the pleasant surprise."

Taking a step closer, over destroyed books and broken shelves, Danny nears the elder. His own ghost form shifting to his human one with each step.

"Why are you so distant, Vlad? You don't let anyone get close enough to really know you. And anyone that does get to know you, that actually cares about you, you keep at arms length."

"I don't need to be psychologically analyzed by a well-meaning teenager that has no real concept of my struggles. From a very early age, and for most of my life, I've been the only one I've ever been able to trust. You wouldn't understand."

The harsh words have no effect on the young halfa, who simply grins at the gruff tone.

"Well, maybe I would if you actually talked about it. You once told me that all you ever wanted was companionship, so why do you keep rejecting me?"

"Because Little Badger, I _know_ you. And despite how well you think you know me, I have sides of my personality that are far from my normally-pleasant demeanor. I am a selfish, manipulative, and possessive man. So eventually, despite your very well-meaning intentions, you would come to regret your decision. I'm simply saving us both time and preserving the current relationship we enjoy now."

Over the last few years, Danny has been in constant awe of how the elder had the ability to shock him into silence. The hero is convinced that the way in which the man could effortlessly weave words has to be some sort of lost art. Though this time, Danny can't appreciate the man's talent. He is too taken aback, and slightly hurt, that the man can so easily group him with the multitude of people that have already given up on the wealthy bachelor. The teen subconsciously reaches out a hand to rest on the man's shoulder, pleased that it isn't shrugged off.

"I'm sure that you have your reasons for why you became the man you are now, but there's no reason to stay like this. I'm not saying that you have to be a 'good guy' or anything, it kinda creeps me out when you are. But you don't have to be so bitter about it, either."

The bark of laughter that leaves Vlad's lips is a far cry from humorous.

"I've grown out of bitterness, Daniel. If anything, I've accepted that I'm better suited to the life of an eccentric recluse."

"I don't believe that."

Surprised by the open honesty in Danny's words, the older halfa regards his counterpart with a thoughtful look. A few silent moments pass between the two hybrids. The pervasive light of the exposed lamp bulb makes it hard to hide anything.

"I simply helped you with your personal life and helped you better control your ghost abilities," Vlad states, slowly stepping out of Danny's touch. "Neither reason explains your sudden attachment to me."

"Well, you've never given a reason why you're so attached to me either."

The cheeky response from the younger ghost makes a smirk appear on Vlad's face.

"There's a very big difference between your attachment and mine. As I told you before, I only confessed my feelings because I didn't want to secretly pine away for you. I have the self-defeating habit of falling for people that I know I shouldn't. And you, Daniel Fenton are a big SHOULD NOT."

"But you still have romantic feelings for me, right?"

"Whether or not I have feelings for you isn't the issue here. You said you wanted to know if we could have a romantic relationship, and I have already given you an answer. But like a stubborn child, you are upset because it's not the answer you wanted. After all, isn't that why you are still here?"

The hero takes a deep breath, this time choosing not to rise to the bait Vlad has set out for him. Steeling his gaze, Danny once again locks eyes with the elder man—hoping with all his might that his expression conveys all his sincerity.

"Vlad, do you want me?"

"Answer my question first."

"You didn't ask one."

"Yes I did," counters Vlad.

Musing on the man's earlier point, Danny realizes the truth to his words.

"You're right, your answer isn't the response that I wanted, that I hoped for. It's just so, frustrating. I have all these confusing feelings for you and I know that they aren't just going to fade away."

"Get used to disappointment. Part of growing up is giving up on the delusions and fantasies of our youth. Reality isn't kind and it is far from fair, Little Badger."

The cynical way in which Vlad speaks, causes the teen to hesitate. Danny can see the hidden pain in the elder's eyes. Even the elder ghost's voice seems heavy and tired, vastly different from the pompous arrogance that normally tinges it.

Why does he sound so . . . defeated?

"Vlad, are we still talking about me?"

"Who else would we be talking about?"

At that moment, a thought comes into the young halfa's mind—an epiphany, really.

"Ohhh, I get it now,"Danny begins with a clarity to his tone, almost as if he's finally figured out the missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle. "You're afraid of me."

This time, Vlad's bark of laughter is full of mirth.

"Now that is just preposterous."

Rolling his eyes, the young hero elaborates on his point.

"I mean, that you're afraid of what you'll do around me. This entire time, I thought you've been trying to be the mature adult and get me to give up on you. But really, you're just trying to convince yourself to give up on me. You're afraid to take that risk again. You think that I'll be just like my mother."

The look on Vlad's face is unreadable, at least to anyone else. Now that Danny has a bit of understanding behind the man's actions, he is starting to decipher what the stoic expressions actually mean. If the hero has to guess, he would say that Vlad is uncomfortable with how well he is being read by his younger counterpart—perhaps even slightly impressed.

"It's late. Go home, Daniel," commands Vlad as he slowly backs Danny into the wooden edge of his desk.

It is obvious to the teen that the man before him is visibly thrown off by his invasive questions and sharp observations. Vlad has always fallen back on pure intimidation tactics whenever he's backed into a corner. So, as the unforgiving, and slightly singed, wood digs into the boy's lower back, a teasing smirk slowly appears on Danny's face. For the first time in two months, the teen feels like he has the upperhand.

His resolve is reaffirmed.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Vlad repeats, honestly surprised by the simple acquiescence.

"Yes, I'll go home. On two conditions."

For a minute, the man studies Danny, trying to figure out what the hero has up his sleeve.

"Alright. Name your conditions, Little Badger."

"I love my mother but I am not her. I know how you feel about me and I want to have a relationship with you. I don't want to be put on a pedestal and idolized or loved from a distance, Vlad. I want all of your crazy. So first, I need to make sure that you know that."

A grin appears on Vlad's face at that. The man obviously pleased that Danny is so adamant about this.

"Duly noted. And what's your other condition?"

"I'll leave as soon as you prove that you don't want me the exact same way that I want you."

"Daniel, if that were true, neither of us would in this rather precarious predicament. You're challenging me to convince you of my lack of interest. However, for this situation, that is impossible since you already know the truth. In fact, it puts me in quite the inescapable position."

"That is the idea."

Vlad's eyes gain an amused gleam to them as he considers Danny.

"I'm impressed," the man admits, earning a simple shrug from the teen before him. "I suppose you can teach a Badger new tricks."

"Well, I guess if you spend enough time hanging around a diabolical Fruit Loop, it eventually starts to rub off on you."

The cheeky response makes Vlad grin in spite of himself. Distracted, the man is surprised when Danny takes advantage of the rare occurence. The young halfa slips a hand to the back of his head and brings both their faces closer. The teen's lips make contact with the other halfa's after a moment of hesitation and begin coaxing them into a slow kiss. At first, Danny is surprised by how he had somehow forgotten how enticingly soft the elder's lips were in the two months since the last time. It then takes the hero by complete surprise when those same lips firm and take control of the heated exchange.

As Vlad starts to respond to him, the younger ghost is once again bombarded with the sensation he feels whenever the man is this close to him. It's like an electric tingle down his spine paired with the euphoric excitement that Danny usually associates with flying. Words aren't quite enough to explain the sensation, really. But whatever it is, the young hero knows that he wants to experience this feeling as many times as possible. A tilt of his head allows Danny to deepen the kiss and playfully tease the sensitive roof of Vlad's mouth. The throaty groan he earns from the maneuver confirms that Danny's experiments are thoroughly encouraged. When Vlad suddenly pulls away and ends the contact, a whine that Danny would deny to the end of his days escapes his throat.

The billionaire rests his hands on either side of the teen as he tries to regain his composure. Danny knows that Vlad has always prided himself in his control, so he doesn't push. Threading his fingers in the loose strands of the man's silver hair, a bit of a thrill runs down Danny's spine as he notices his position. The young ghost is effectively caged between the two strong arms on either side of him.

And to be honest, Danny is in no hurry to leave his current confinement.

"Why are you doing this?"

Vlad's completely valid question throws Danny off for a moment. The elder man is right, it is strange and very out of character for the teen hero to act this way.

Even when he had feelings for Sam, he was never this assertive when it came to pursuing her. Vlad Masters is simply a different level of pursuit.

In the last few months, Danny's emotions and subsequent actions had simply felt natural, like it was what he should do. Though he has his own reservations about this relationship, the teen can't help himself. Maybe it is a heightened sense of his hero complex, his desire to save people no matter what it takes, that makes the ghost hero pursue the villain so passionately. Whatever it was that initially fueled him, Danny knows now that it had all started on a rooftop over two years ago. That evening changed so much in their relationship. Vlad had opened up to him and revealed that he wasn't just the embodiment of evil that the boy had always projected on him. His once-nemesis revealed that he was also a person. A soft smile settles on Danny's kiss bruised lips at the memory of that realization.

"Do you remember that talk that we had on the roof of the City Hall building two years ago?"

"Yes," Vlad answers warily. "You were dating Samantha Manson at the time, I believe."

"Well, when you started telling me everything that happened, I realized that it was the first time I had actually listened to you. I got your perspective and it completely changed how I looked at you. For a while after that, I didn't know what to think or what I was feeling towards you."

"I believe that the word you are looking for is pity."

"Well, maybe at first it was pity, but then it turned into something else," Danny insists. "As time passed and we started talking more, I found that I wanted to become an important person to you. I wanted to be someone you could rely on and trust."

The honest words cause Vlad to pause for a moment. He stares at the younger phantom as he searches blue eyes, waiting, for any sign that Danny may be having fun at the man's expense. Finding none, the villain is truly touched by the chance that the teen hero is offering him. A brief smile crosses his face as the mayor folds his arms over his chest.

"Daniel, you are already an important person in my life, there is no need to add a romantic aspect to our relationship to achieve that."

"I know that. And for a while I thought I would be satisfied with that. But then, I started looking at you, well, differently."

"Differently?" the man inquires with a quirked eyebrow. The elder ghost obviously interested in the teen's shy words. "How so?"

"Like the way you look at me when you think I can't see you."

Staring at the young halfa, Vlad is surprised to see a smoldering look in the teen's ice-blue eyes. The open longing and sincerity in them is hard to miss from their close proximity, after all. It only takes a moment for the older halfa's disbelief to fade as he realizes that Daniel Fenton is genuinely attracted to him, perhaps even loves him. A satisfied grin tugs at the corner of Vlad's mouth at this realization. To test his theory, he reaches a hand up and starts to gently stroke the pale cheek. The gentle touch causes Danny to hitch his breath as a soft blush crosses his face. Pleased by the desired reaction, the man's grin spreads.

"Don't be nervous now, Daniel. After all, you were seducing me so well only a few minutes ago."

As he speaks, the man's long fingers trail over the soft lips and down Danny's chin. Part of the elder ghost is simply trying to see how much he could get away with while his adversary is being so uncharacteristically docile.

"I-I was annoyed before and trying to make a point. It makes it easier to do that kind of stuff."

At the admission, Vlad leans in to start kissing the slim column of the teen's neck. The hitch in Danny's breath has the elder grinning even wider. When Vlad manages to find a particularly sensitive spot of skin, each touch earns a breathy moan from the younger ghost—who obediently raises his head to expose more of his throat. Aristocratic fingers teasingly ghost over the planes of the teen's body and leave a tingling sensation in their wake. First down his chest, then across his stomach and around his waist and hips. When Vlad slips a cool hand underneath the hem of Danny's henley and begins to idly draw circles on the sensitive skin over the lowest part of his back, it takes everything in the hero to not release a rather breathy whimper.

"You should take caution to offering yourself so readily, Little Badger. Once I have you, I have no intention of giving you up to anyone. No matter how much you may resist me later."

"From anyone else that would be beyond creepy. But from you, that is acutally romantic."

The man chuckles at the joke before burying his head into the gentle curve of Danny's shoulder. A deep sigh leaves Vlad's lips.

"This is new territory for me, Daniel. I've never felt this possessive before."

"What about my mother?" the young halfa asks."You've gone pretty far in the past to get in her good graces."

At the reminder of the major hurdle in a potential romance between the two ghosts, Vlad's expression softens. His hand reaches over to gently grasp Danny's smaller one as he takes a cleansing sigh.

"My romantic feelings for your mother were not true affection, Daniel. After so many wasted years with this obsession, I know that now," begins the man with a self-depreciating grin. "I was envious of your father's happiness. I just wanted what he had so badly—the love of someone wonderful that I could call my own. And Madeline was the first person I ever met that saw through my coldness and made me want to try to open up. I projected my desires onto her, quite unfairly I might add. And while I am eternally grateful to her, I was never in love with Madeline. I was in love with the idea of her—more accurately, someone to share all of myself with the way that she and your father did, and still do. The two of them restored my faith in people, Maddie with her kindness and Jack with his open and trusting nature. If you knew my parents, Little Badger, you would know how refreshing they were to my teenage self."

Danny is shocked not only by the confession but by Vlad's willingness to share these thoughts with him. While it is beyond comforting to know that Vlad has gotten over his mother, the hero is happy to see that the man has a firm understanding of his emotions and actions. Danny smiles as he squeezes the large hand in his grasp in silent appreciation.

"Daniel, you will be the end of me. I hope your prepared to take responsibility for it."

Danny laughs as his thumb absently caresses the back of the man's hand. At the man's cautionary words, the young ghost uses what brain power he has left to mentally review his relationship with the elder. Danny knows that this isn't the most rational thing he's ever done, but the feelings he has for the man have always been intense, whether it was Hate, Annoyance, Empathy, or more recently, Care, Attraction, and Love.

Staring up into the man's deep blue eyes, the young halfa can see those same intense feelings reflected in them. He can also see the slight fear and apprehension that the man hides underneath layers of sarcasm, cynicism, dry humor, and condescension. Danny knows that the man is terrified by this new vulnerability—that the teen will change his mind and leave him alone again like so many others have.

_Obviously none of them had ever kissed the man._

"I think I can handle taking responsibility for you, Vlad," Danny assures with a grin. "After all, I wouldn't put that on anyone else."

The teasing comment makes the man chuckle. He raises their joined hands and presses an affectionate kiss to Danny's fingers. The gentleness of the action surprises the young hero. However, his blue eyes widen to watch every slight movement Vlad makes as his innocent ministrations morph into less innocent ones.

"I was a fool to think I could avoid you."

"Why were you trying to?" Danny breaths out as he feels the man now press teasing kisses behind his ear.

"Isn't it obvious?" murmurs Vlad as his hands move to idly stroke denim-covered thighs. "I can't control myself around you. I don't like losing control, Daniel."

"I noticed. That's why I like riling you up," Danny replies. The young hybrid takes his time sliding his hands up the man's warm chest. "So, what do we do now?"

With no warning, Vlad kisses the teen again with heated fervor. A low moan escapes Danny's lips as he can tell that the man is no longer holding himself back. Vlad is taking his time to enjoy the mouth to mouth contact, drawing out the kiss into a sensual exploration. Using his free hand, the billionaire lifts the teen onto the edge of his desk with little effort. The sudden movement causes a gasp to escape the young halfa's lips which the elder quickly takes advantage of. His tongue slowly and tortuously explores the willing mouth, greedily indulging himself in the teen.

Overwhelmed by the man's expert touches, Danny softly moans into the oral assault. His own hands dip underneath the cashmere cardigan to explore the older but well-toned body. With a dark grin, Vlad brings up the teen's thighs so that they rest on his own narrow hips, accommodating himself comfortable between lean legs. A surge of heat settles in Danny's belly as his hands grip onto broad shoulders to get the elder halfa's attention.

"V-Vlad, maybe we should continue this someplace else," the teen mumbles out once Vlad releases his lips.

"You sound worried."

Vlad's blasé observation is made as the man once again kisses his way down the teen's neck. Danny can't help but smirk at the subconscious habit probably influenced by Plasmius. The young hero can almost feel the pinpricks of the vampiric ghost's fangs against his skin.

"Well yeah, the last thing you need is someone finding you making out with a teenager, especially a male teenager. It wouldn't exactly increase your public approval rating."

"Like I care," dismisses the villain as he continues his ministrations. His hands slip under Danny's shirt to tease the buds on his chest.

" _Vlad_."

At the tone that demands a serious response, Vlad pulls back to lock eyes with his teenage counterpart.

"It's cute that you're concerned about my political career, but fear not. You are a consenting eighteen year old so it's perfectly legal. And no matter how much it may upset the people of this town, I cannot be impeached for doing whatever I want with you. Who knows, in today's social climate I could be made a hero for being Amity Park's first openly gay mayor."

As annoying as the man's arrogance could be, Danny is struggling to hold in a chuckle. The mayor/CEO is successful for a reason. But confident or not, Vlad still has a lot more to lose in the pursuit of this new relationship than Danny.

"Yeah, but still, if we're found out, people will talk. And they won't have anything good to say about it, about us."

Those words, or perhaps the worried tone they are spoken in, makes Vlad pause in his teasing.

"Daniel, do you want to stop for now? We don't have to go any further tonight. I, for one, am more than satisfied with the progress we've already made. "

Shocked by the man's understanding nature towards him, Danny begins to feel angry. Not at the older halfa, but at himself. Here he is, the subject of desire for one of the most powerful and intelligent people on the planet—Vladimir Masters. The man whose sharp Eastern European features helped make him one of the nation's top bachelors(five years running). The very man who, while saying such gentle words, is clearly undressing him with heated eyes. His cobalt blue orbs burning with intensity at the offending clothes covering the young body before him. The fact that they are still on, or at least still visible, is evidence enough of the man's considerate nature. With those thoughts, the ghost teen mentally slaps himself.

_Why am I so stupid?_

"You know what, let them say whatever they want," replies Danny as his hands phase through Vlad's clothes, far too desperate to feel the warm skin to deal with buttons.

A low growl emanates from the elder's chest at the teenager's actions. Vlad lowers his gaze to watch the young hero's fingers graze down the hard muscles of his stomach and tease the lines that disappear underneath the waistband of his pants. The light, yet electrifying, touches are making it very hard for the diabolical mastermind to focus.

"As arousing as it is to see you pawing at me, Little Badger," Vald begins, smirking at the perturbed expression that quickly crosses Danny's face at his words. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to stop while we still can. We shouldn't rush into anything."

"But aren't you still-"

Indicating the lower half of Vlad's body with a blush, Danny is grateful when the man quickly picks up on what he's trying to say.

"It's fine. I can control my urges, I'm not an animal,"the billionaire assures as he removes the wandering hands on his body with a smile.

A small pout is on the teen's face but it fades when Vlad rustles his hair as he adjusts his clothing that Danny put in disarray.

"Can I still hang out here, though? I mean we can just talk or something."

Moving away from the teen still sitting on his desk, the mayor picks up and then sits in the black leather desk chair. Danny simply turns his body around so that he can watch the man's actions. Despite himself, the young hybrid has to admit the man possesses a certain coolness to him which he seemed to exude effortlessly—whether he is plotting a grand scheme or simply reading a book. His observation is only proven true when he returns his focus to the man's movements. Sky blue eyes watch as Vlad leans back and crosses his long legs to get comfortable. The mayor then reaches into a nearby drawer and takes out a cigarette and lights it. After exhaling a puff of smoke, his dark blue eyes check the clock on the wall(hanging rather precariously now) and then lock with the teenager's. His gaze still has a teasing and seductive gleam to them.

"We have a few hours until dawn. In the meantime, what would you like to talk about?"

For a moment, Danny stares at the man sitting in the desk chair. Light blue eyes are half-lidded and a strange look is on his young face as he takes his time to fully take in the form of Vladimir Masters. Danny then hops off the desk and simply stands in front of Vlad. His gaze never leaving the elder's as he crowds the other's space.

"Daniel, is something wrong?"

"No, not really, but I was just thinking. "

"And?" inquires the man as he extinguishes the barely-used cigarette in the remains of a nearby ashtray.

"Well, don't you think that we've already talked enough?"Danny replies as he leans over the man, his hands resting on the armrests of Vlad's chair. "I mean, talking really isn't our style anyway, right?"

"True, we do tend to be more physical. Don't we, Little Badger?"

The man's smirk only lasts for a second before his hand reaches towards the teen and playfully tugs him into his lap. Straddling the man's legs, Danny is barely settled before his lips are captured in a deep kiss and large hands begin to caress his body. A groan leaves the hero's lips as his lower half aligns with Vlad's, the slow grind becoming addictive with each soft roll of their hips. Relaxing into the kiss, Danny makes his own exploration of the body he is currently perched upon. The teen's confidence grows as his ministrations earn deep, possessive growls from the older hybrid. To return the favor, Vlad's hands slide down his spine to firmly grasp the soft globes of the hero's ass now in his lap. Danny's resulting moan of pleasure is swallowed by the elder's demanding lips.

Without breaking their lip to lip contact, Vlad stands from his chair and picks up the teen in an impressive show of strength. He wordlessly encourages Danny to wrap his thighs around his waist. Expecting to feel hard wood against his back, the young ghost is completely surprised when he finds himself deposited on the soft mattress of a bed. In the free moment of clarity he has, Danny realizes that Vlad has transported them mid kiss to his bedroom. The consideration in that gesture isn't lost on the young ghost, even as he is drawn into another deep kiss.

The only words spoken for the rest of the night are a combination of mumbled curses, pleasurable moans, and gasps of each other's names.

After all, conversation, as well as clean-up of the destroyed study, can wait until the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, the end to this three-part story - A Series of Conversations.
> 
> To those of you that stuck through the entire thing, I hope that you enjoyed my work. It was fun writing for this couple and all of you have been so kind with the reviews.
> 
> I will be moving my favorite fics that I've written to AO3 in the coming weeks(including more Danny/Vlad stories) so please look for those.
> 
> POST STORY NOTES:
> 
> In regards to the romance between Danny and Vlad, I took it slow because I wanted to keep them as much in character as possible while still putting my own interpretation on it. Sam once again made an appearance in this because I like her and I think she'd be the one person that Danny could confide in(Though it does amuse me to imagine Tucker's reaction to Danny/Vlad).
> 
> BTW, The fight between the two ghosts, in which the room is overwhelmed with the different glows of their ectoblasts, represents the course of their conversation. They simply expend all their fears and doubts about their relationship and put them out into the open. Once they deal with the issues and face them head on, they can calm down and start to fully trust one another and start their relationship.
> 
> *Junjou Romantica by Shungiku Nakamura(It's almost like if Danny and Vlad were Japanese, without the ghost stuff, and the two had sex on a regular basis) inspired this look at Vlad's character. If you have the time, check out the manga and/or the anime if you haven't already.
> 
> A funny coincidence, as I was typing this I was watching old re-runs of "Roseanne" on the TVLand station. As some of you may or may not know, the character Leon is played by Martin Mull. The same man that provides the voice for Vlad Masters in the Danny Phantom series.
> 
> Anyways, you all know what to do, so please leave a comment or review!
> 
> LATER DAYS!  
> -RENKA


End file.
